justshootmefandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Van Horn
'Nina Van Horn '''is a fictional character on ''Just Shoot Me! ''and is portrayed by Wendie Malick. Nina is the fashion editor at ''Blush. She had a daughter (Cloe) who she gave up for adoption. When reuniting with her and finding out Cloe has a teenager daughter (Tess) she is initially shocked, but later proudly accepts that she is a grandmother. She was a cover girl and movie star in the 1970s and 1980s. She found that when she retired, people forgot her as quickly as they knew her. In a special Biography ''program about her, Pat Sajaksays that no one is able to guess her name and the contestants are sent home. Her partying once caused her to die in 1986 (to which she responded, "it was only for 12 minutes, I'm obviously fine!"). At one point, she mentions that she slept with Mick Jagger, was the one who broke up music bands such as The Eagles and the Jackson 6 (as well as having toured with Iggy Pop). Biography She was born in Colby, Kansas on March 19, 1954. Personality Nina is considered an alcoholic partially due to her casual nip of alcohol during the day at work. Due to her former status as a supermodel, she has been plagued by an obsession to party all night long and to return to work the following morning with a hangover. She is also, if no longer an addict, extremely experienced in recreational pharmacy with a wide knowledge of (and access to) uppers, downers, mood regulators and hallucinogenic compounds (she is able to identify not only that a Chinese sweet Lemon Waky Hello is a hallucinogen, but also its chemical make up, by taste alone). Her slow witted and even foolish demeanor create a lot of embarrassing situations for her character. She is understood to be promiscuous and possibly bixesual. Nina is obsessed with her age and looks. In one episode, she mentioned that she had the telephone number of a plastic surgeon on speed dial, and when her age is nearly revealed over the P.A., she runs into Jack's office to destroy the P.A. so nobody will know her age. Throughout the run of the show she was vaguely in her late forties to early fifties, once blurting out that life's no fun at fifty (Ep. "Sid and Nina"). Binny In most seasons Nina often talks about her friend Binny. She is never seen but is heard about all the time. This usually leads to groans by other members of ''Blush who have to listen. In the episode "Bye Bye Binny", we hear that Binny dies and Nina must face the fact that she lost her only friend. Binny appears as a ghost to Nina in "Strange Bedfellows", but her face is almost never shown. The exception is a black-and-white clip, when her face was partly bandaged after a facelift. Age She is 49 years old in season 6 as she says in season 6 episode 10 Nina Van Mom she had a baby girl when she was 15 years old and then said "And now, 34 years later, she wants to meet me.". Which would mean that she is indeed 49 years old in season 6 and 43 in season 1. Category:Main Character